For some time, casino kiosks have been used to bring server-based content to users. Additionally, games on browsers have been utilized in the online and arcade markets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,918 by Kelly, entitled Prize Redemption System For Games, discloses a browser on a pay to play gaming machine for use in both arcades and casinos. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,068 by Kelly, entitled Profile Driven Network Game And Prize Redemption System, discloses farther enablement of games and advertising for browser based gaming devices.